The present invention relates to a view adjustment device of a vehicle.
A driver in an automotive vehicle visually recognizes a front scene through a windshield glass. The windshield glass is respectively partitioned by a roof at its upper edge part, by a pair of right-and-left front pillars at its right-and-left edge parts, and by an instrument panel at its lower edge part, thereby forming a window-frame structure. Accordingly, the driver is influenced greatly by the widow frame structure. For example, this window-frame structure influences not only whether the forward visibility of the driver is appropriate or not but how the driver feels in terms of vehicle's speed feeling, vehicle's driving easiness or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,782 discloses a technology that a crest-shaped area where the forward visibility is limited is provided at the lower edge part of the windshield glass during a vehicle's turning in order to improve vehicle's turning feelings.
Meanwhile, since the roof, the right-and-left front pillars, and the instrument panel are fixed objects, a shape (contour) or size of the window frame of the windshield glass is fixed, not changeable. In general, however, a preferable window-frame structure (size or shape, in particular) changes greatly according to various kinds of driving conditions, traveling conditions and so on.